


The answer and solution

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara is out of control and she has locked her self in her old bunker, Alex and Lucy goes to Astra for answers.





	The answer and solution

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this latest part, ok now I would like to say thank you for reading and following the series.
> 
> I originally intended the series to be longer but unfortunately my computer has malfunctioned and It lost my work... all the following parts of the series but do not despair... I will write the next 2 parts for the Kalex ending because of the votes.
> 
> Then I will get to work on the alternative ending featuring Kara/Lucy ending.

Alex and Lucy were worried about Kara, she had yet to be back ever since she walked out, neither Lucy nor Alex knew what Kara was up to of course but they knew that it was highly unlike Kara to go for so long without contacting them.

Alex suspected this was merely a sample at the anger Kara had buried towards her and she was right, Kara was angry at her and she was suppressing that anger.

Lucy and Alex was sitting in the office the night when they got a call from Maggie, Lena Luthor had been attacked by Kara and Kara attacked Maggie, Kara was out of control and neither Alex or Lucy could understand what was going on with their best friend.

Kara in the meantime was hiding inside her underground bunker where she used to live before she moved into the room behind her off, attacking Lena Luthor was one thing but attacking Maggie… no matter the pain she was in Kara knew something was wrong with her but she could not pinpoint it.

She knew it had something to do with the blood she drank from Astra but had no idea what was going on with her.

She had hot wild sex with Cat so that should have sustained her but she was still in a blood rage, her mind was fogging up and she was losing the battle to feed, to kill, she was losing the person she was to the monster she was made into and that meant something was wrong with Astra.

Astra’s blood must have been contaminated and now it was affecting Kara, making her act out and go violent and feeding off the hurt and pain inside Kara that she had buried inside her.

Her mind suddenly returned to Cat, Cat fed on her as they fucked and that meant… Cat was infected too.

Dialling the number Alex answered worried “Kara… where are you?” she asked.

“Bunker… listen… get to Cat Grant’s place and lock her away where she cannot hurt anyone” Kara whispered.

Containing this nightmare was her top priority, Alex was worrying about her and Kara felt the blood rage fire again inside her as Alex replied “Ok… Kara what is going on?... You’re scaring me” she replied.

Kara lost control and she spat violently “Go to hell Alex!” she spat before tossing the cell phone violently at the wall smashing it to pieces.

Alex felt her heart break at the amount of hatred in Kara’s words, Kara may not have meant to say it but Alex knew Kara was holding it in and the more she held it in the more it was going to make her crazier.

Alex and Lucy arrived at the Mansion belonging to Cat Grant and they knocked on the door, luckily it was night-time so she was up and about writing and drinking, she did not look unwell though… in fact she was her usual self which was weird.

Nothing about this situation was making sense to Alex or Lucy, Cat knew Kara and Alex asked how they knew each other and Cat told her about how Kara and her had sex, it hurt Alex to hear that and was surprised to hear Kara vanished before Cat woke up.

Kara never pulled a vanishing act before until now, everything was adding up slowly and they followed the evidence back to Astra who was looking surprisingly happy and cheerful even with Kara’s bite on her neck.

“Ah welcome humans” Astra greeted.

“Astra, I’m here to ask you questions about Kara” Alex growled.

Astra smirked “Ah I see, well if you think it’s me to blame I am afraid you are wrong” Astra replied.

“What is wrong with Kara?!” Alex growled.

“Kara is devolving, when she drank my blood she had much anger stored inside her and it corrupted the feed, corrupted her” Astra explained.

Lucy looked confused “Devolving… what?” she replied.

Astra looked to Lucy “Kara’s vampire evolution is going backwards, the internal anger she has stored up is driving her to become more ferocious and insane… this keeps going then the only way to save her is to kill her” Astra’s words caused Alex’s insides to clench up tight.

“How can we save her?” Alex asked and Astra shrugged.

“Your friend needs to kill the person responsible” Astra replied.

Alex and Lucy left the night club and both realized just how much trouble they were in, Lucy looked to Alex confused though “Why attack Lena? I don’t understand” she wondered.

Flashback:

Alex was by her locker in high school, Kara was late joining her and she was getting worried… Kara was never late joining her by the lockers during their breaks from class but today Kara was and Alex was worried.

Kara’s secret was well known to the school and most of the popular students made her life a living hell because she was different.

Alex heard the commotion in the yard so she went to take a look and she went straight into protective mode when she saw Kara laying on her side sobbing, clutching her ribs with blood dripping from her busted nose and Lena Luthor standing over her with her boyfriend.

Alex heard Lena and her boyfriend spitting vile names at Kara and she snapped, Alex dove on Lena and dragged her to the floor and began to punch her violently.

Lena’s boyfriend pulled Alex off Lena but Alex turned her rage onto him and began to strike him, giving him a swift kick between his legs.

He dropped to his knees and vomited and Alex turned and slammed her fist into Lena’s jaw and then she followed by smashing her fist into Lena’s nose, returning the damage that Lena did to Kara.

That was the day the school witnessed Alex’s loyalty to her best friend.

A loyalty she broke.

Alex finished explaining the events, she realized that she was the main cause behind Kara’s devolution and she realized what she needed to do.

The only way to save Kara was if Kara killed the person responsible for her pain.

Alex got in her car and dropped her badge and gun onto the passenger seat, Lucy looked confused at her as Alex removed her blazer and undid her shirt just enough to give clear access to her neck.

She drove off leaving Lucy behind in shock, to save Kara.

Kara needed to kill Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you for reading :)


End file.
